Boning
by slave to perfection
Summary: My entry for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest...Cullen drops by the jeffersonian late one night looking for something but got something completely different. my first ever LEMON so no flames please! BXE REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Boning**

**Penname: Slave to Perfection**

**Movie or TV Show: Bones**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

**I don't own anything except maybe the shoes and the pile of dust or ash or whatever. **

Boning

I walked into the Jeffersonian not expecting anyone to be there but when I walked towards the raised platform in to middle there she was, the most perfect, unattainable woman to walk this earth. I felt so lucky to be her partner, I would work weekends just to see her if I could. I felt so jealous of Michael and the other two guys (whose names I have forgotten), they got to touch her without having any excuse. They got to do things to her that I have been dreaming of for years. Even my son knew, after that Christmas. When we brought Bones the Christmas tree for her family Parker had said "Dad, you like her don't you?" while waving at Bones who was at the window. The only response I could think of was "sure, way more than I ever liked your mum but don't tell her that." Parker had just laughed at me. She had always been there, not matter what and I was forever grateful. I had always found the fact that we were only friends depressing but then again if it hadn't have been for the FBI we wouldn't have even been that. As much as she irritated me she fascinated me, all her funny little mannerisms were strangely hypnotic. Even while I was with other woman, I wanted her.

"Bones! What are you doing here?" I called out to her while swiping my card.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Cullen, I could ask you the same question." She teased before turning back to the examination table.

"Watchya got?" I asked leaning over to look at what seemed to me to be a pile of dust.

"I don't know at the moment." She murmured.

"Okay… what is it supposed to be? Or what was it?" I asked, now looking intensely to see if I could figure it out.

"Oh! Um it's apparently a pile of crushed bones from the bronze era." She said, turning to me

"Apparently?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I have yet to confirm whether they are or are not yet but….I'm not so sure." She admitted.

"Really?" I turned back to the pile.

"So why are you here?" she asked suddenly

I straightened back up and look her in the eye. This was unusual, Bones or Bella, is considerably shorter than me. By at least three or four inches. I looked down and smirked at her choice of footwear. She was wearing the black leather pumps Angela bought her for Christmas a few years ago. They are what some would call, fuck me shoes.

"Nice shoes." I remarked, barely concealing my laughter.

"Shut up." She laughed, hitting me on the arm.

"No, really." I insisted, chuckling openly now.

"I like them." She said indignantly.

"Hey, I said I LIKED them." I shook my head at her wounded expression.

"You did, but your tone was sarcastic." She contradicted.

"I was being serious!" I exclaimed as she hit me on the arm again, harder this time.

"I happen to think they look very nice on my metatarsals." She said breezily, examining one foot.

I stared at her blankly. "You're met-a-what?"

"Metatarsals. Feet Cullen, feet!" she exclaimed

"Oh, why didn't you just say feet?" I asked confused.

"Because, I don't know!" she exclaimed, turning back to the pile of dust or bones or whatever it was.

"You know you really need to teach me all the scientific names." I complained.

Bones swivelled to look at me slowly. When she finally finished turned she had a positively sultry look on her face.

"If you say so." She grabbed at my face and brought my lips to hers, playing with the back of my head. "Mandible" she mumbled against my embrace. She licked my lips "labia"

She broke away from my ravishing lips and fingered my hips "pelvis." She brought her hands back up to my neck, tapping my collar bone. "Clavicle." She muttered against my neck.

"What are these?" I panted cupping her ample cleavage.

"hmmm." She hummed "not sure actually, but they are close to the sternum or breast bone." She moaned.

I quickly pulled her light T-Shirt up over her head and pulled off her bra, letting her beautiful mounds fall slightly. Before she could even gasp I put one pert nipple in my mouth and flicked. Bones moaned and before I realized what she was doing she placed her hands on my shoulders and jumped. It was a lucky thing that I had excellent reflexes otherwise she would have become acquainted with the floor. With her legs wrapped entirely around my waist I smirked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Your mandible may not stay attached to your uh, um clav-thing." I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Clavicle and yes." Bones had the prettiest smile

"I took one step, meaning to head to her office with her highly convenient couch but the look she shot me stopped me in my tracks.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bones asked imperiously.

"Your office, your couch." I mumbled against her neck.

"No your not. We're staying right here." She said smirking.

"Hey, not that that isn't kinky or anything but what about the pile of ash or bones or whatever?" I asked surprised but turned on. Sex on an examination table, who wouldn't be turned on?

"Don't worry, its only dust, no bones here." She purred attacking my lips again.

"Really?" I'll give her no bones.

I slowly grinded my hip against her heated core and she gasp as my member came in contact with it.

"My mistake, apparently there are bones her." She chocked out before putting her lips to mine.

The kiss was slow and sensual at first but it steadily grew into something that could light a fire it was so hot. Bones moaned as I unwrapped one arm from around her and massaged her swollen mounds.

"You have too much clothes on." She panted, unable to catch her breath

I stumbled back a few step and sat her down on the examination table, beside the pile of ancient dust. To me it still looked like dirt. With my attention on the little pile beside her, Bones quickly and nimbly pulled off my shirt with one hand with unzipping and pulling down my pants with another. As she was forcing down my pants I took the liberty to do the same for hers. When I caught a glimpse of what her current underwear my mouth fell open.

"You like?" she asked cautiously

I couldn't help but lean up and catch her lips in a searing kiss. Bones giggled against my lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

My hands wandered down to her black silk lace panties, that matched her fuck me shoes perfectly, and slipped one finger inside. Bones' moan reverberated through my mouth as I traced my finger along her slit.

"You already wet and I haven't done anything yet." I complained like a little kid.

Bones just shrugged. "How could I not be?"

At her words I felt myself harden further so I decided to get a little revenge. With one hand I spread her legs wider and with the other I cupped one of her beauties.

I quickly stepped in between her legs and continued to kiss and fondle her before removing my lips from hers. I slowly kissed my way down, kissing her mountainous peaks, her smooth stomach and last but not least, the elastic of her panties. I hooked my teeth around the edge and ever so slowly dragged them down, breathing on her sex on the way.

"Cullen…" she warned as I kissed my way up her leg at a snails pace.

I didn't bother answering, my lips were to busy to. I was surprised by Bones' reaction when my tongue slipped between her soaking folds. Her back arched and her fingers wound their way into my hair, tugging my head toward her pussy as she grinded on my tongue. My hands massaged her thighs mindlessly before I moved on to play with her little bundle of nerves. It didn't take very long, with the combined ministrations of my tongue and my hand, for Bones' release.

"Cullen!" she moaned, exploding all over my face.

I lapped up as much of her juices as possible before getting the spilled juices off my face. I looked up and met her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, leaning back on hr arms. I stepped quickly to her, kissing her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. She moaned against my mouth and ground herself against my still hard member. It was my turn to moan as my tip entered her slightly.

"Now, Cullen! No more teasing." She panted before moaning as I slowly slid into her, giver her time to adjust to my width.

I rested my head on her shoulder as I tried to restrain from moving, giving her the time she needed. Soon she began to wiggle her hips, earning another moan from me. I took my time, bringing my whole length out before plunging back in as fast as possible. I struggled to keep my eyes open so I could watch her moan and writhe around beneath me.

"Harder! Faster!" she panted and moaned.

I thrusted back in, no thought for her pain anymore, only for the pleasure. It took all my strength not the blow then, I wanted to see Bones succumb to the pleasure first. I hitched her legs over my shoulder quickly, still pounding in and out relentlessly. Bones moaned and shrieked as the new angle caused my member to reach deeper and deeper inside her, hitting new spots that caused her to scream with pleasure. I could feel my stamina waning so I reached on hand down and massaged her clit once more only to have her explode. I moaned out her name as she milked me. My control slipped as I shoot out my load into her. I pulled out of her and put my head on her shoulder once more, trying to catch my breath.

"Say Cullen, why did you come in tonight?" Bones asked suddenly.

"Oh, Zack's been prank calling me; I came in to find the number for the asylum." I growled.

Bones just laughed.

"No seriously, he cant even do it right! When I pick up he says 'this is a prank call'" I shook my head, when he was released I would have to teach him how to prank properly.

Bones was still laughing and my attention was caught by her bouncing beauties. Her laughter slowly died off as she noticed my stare.

"Well Cullen, I have the number back at my place. Come with me and I'll be able to give it to you." Bones purred as she raised one eyebrow. I felt myself stiffen, in more ways than one. Bones' eyes were drawn downwards as she smirked.

"Or we could just go back to my office; I think I have the number in my phone there as well."

She laughed as I quickly scooped her up and carried her bridal style off to her office and her ever so convenient couch.

Reviews would be lovely.


	2. GO VOTE NOW!

Hey fellow readers! Just to let you know, but you can now go vote for your favourite lemony crossover at any one of the threesmutketeers home pages. SO GO VOTE NOW, RUN DON'T WALK!!! EDWARD SMUT THATAWAY!!!


End file.
